Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!
is a special based off Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team. Episode Plot A Charmander greets a Squirtle, who woke up. Squirtle is surprised Charmander can talk. Charmander points out Squirtle is also a Pokémon that can talk. Squirtle looks his image in the lake, shocked he turned out as a Pokémon. Later, Squirtle is taking a nap and wakes up, seeing he still is a Pokémon. By accident, Squirtle falls in water and yells he can't swim, but soon manages to maneuver through the water. Squirtle sees being a Pokémon is not that bad and attempts to use Water Gun, but produces Bubble. Squirtle sees he has lot to learn, but admires the bubbles he launched. Charmander and Chikorita come, the latter wondering what Squirtle is like. Squirtle claims to be a human, making Chikorita think he is weird. Squirtle admits he loves the house, but Charmander corrects him, as it is their base and hands Squirtle a badge of a rescue team. Charmander claims as of today, Squirtle is a member of the rescue team. Squirtle asks what is a rescue team, making Chikorita and Charmander surprised. An earthquake occurs, causing Squirtle to act in panic. Chikorita and Charmander calm him down, as this occurs quite often and many Pokémon are in danger, hence why rescue teams are formed. Chikorita thinks Squirtle is the only Pokémon that does not know of such stuff. Squirtle reminds her he is a human, though Chikorita still doubts him. Chikorita hands Squirtle the bag and they head off to Pelipper Post Office. Elsewhere, a Pichu cries, for his brother, Pikachu, has been missing. He is comforted by Whiscash elder, who thinks Pikachu will be rescued. Pichu hopes Team ACT will rescue Pikachu, but Snubbull recalls the team being sent to Magma Cavern for a task to rescue Plusle and Minun. Pichu loses hope, thinking Pikachu won't be saved. Whiscash replies there are other teams around. Team Go-Getters (Squirtle, Chikorita and Charmander) show off their badges, but are pushed away by Team Meanies (Ekans, Gengar and Medicham), who think other rescue missions are a waste of time. Whiscash sees they are normal rank, while Snubbull, Bellsprout and Lombre recall Team ACT being gold-rank and more awesome. Whiscash dismisses the teams to find Pikachu in the Sinister Cave. Team Go-Getters are ready, while Team Meanies don't want Team Go-Getters in their way. Chikorita leads Squirtle and Charmander to a shop owned by two Kecleon, since they need items before going to the Sinister Cave. However, the Kecleon reply their shop is closed, as they sold all the items to three customers - Team Meanies. Later, Chikorita managed to salvage some berries, since they don't have much supplies. Suddenly, Team Meanies appear and Gengar orders Ekans to attack, as Ekans eats all the berries. Squirtle uses Bubble, but is countered by Night Shade. Team Meanies call Team Go-Getters as "babies, who need to go home and leave work to pros". Team Go-Getters claim they will rescue Pikachu, as Team Meanies walk away. Chikorita notices there are just two Oran Berries, though Charmander believes they restore strength. Suddenly, they are called by Aunt Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan tells even if she is in charge of the warehouse, she decided to give them three pink scarfs and some Corsola twigs. Team Go-Getters put on the scarfs and take the Corsola twigs, while Aunt Kangaskhan wishes them luck in beating Team Meanies. Team Go-Getters enter the Sinister Cave, but are slightly scared, due to its appearance. They hear a cry from the cave, so Charmander uses Metal Claw to crush the rock. A bunch of Golbat fly out and a crying Pichu comes, bumps into Squirtle and falls down. Charmander uses the Oran Berry and restores Pichu's strength. Pichu is glad and replies he went to save Pikachu and bumped into Team Meanies and offered his help. Team Meanies refused his help and pointed out a path where Pikachu might've gone to. However, Gengar used Confusion and sealed the tunnel with a rock, scaring Pichu. Team Go-Getters decide to rescue Pikachu first and let Pichu come with them, but warn him not to escalate with his electrical powers. Team Go-Getters go past Shroomish. Squirtle remarks there are quite many of them, but Charmander warns him not to wake them up. Squirtle accidentally pushes a Shroomish away, who falls down and yells out. Other Shroomish wake up and release Poison Powder, so Team Go-Getters flee through the tunnel. The Shroomish follow them, so Charmander uses Ember and Flamethower to scare them off. Chikorita remarks Charmander learned Flamethrower, for he leveled up. Squirtle thinks they haven't gotten poisoned because they leveled up as well. Chikorita corrects him, for the actual reason is the pink scarfs they wear protect them from becoming poisoned. They come out of the cave and Pichu sees a treasure bag, which Pikachu wore. A Skarmory flies and notices them, grabbing Pichu and flying off. As Team Go-Getters go to find Pichu, Pichu, at the top of a cliff, is tied up with Pikachu, who did not wish Pichu to have been captured. Pichu replies a rescue team, Go-Getters, will come to save them. As Team Go-Getters climb up, Squirtle thinks if he tries hard enough, he can use Water Gun to blow himself off to the top. Squirtle attempts to use Water Gun, but uses Bubble, though thinks them as pretty as before. Suddenly, the team encounters Team Meanies, who report to have been attacked by Skarmory. Team Go-Getters split the last Oran Berry into three pieces and give them to Ekans and Medicham. Gengar refuses to eat it, as Team Go-Getters need it more than he does, but Squirtle reminds Gengar cannot be left injured, for he is a fellow Pokémon. Team Go-Getters find Skarmory, who flies up to attack and hits Charmander. Chikorita uses Razor Leaf, but is countered by Gust and hit by Steel Wing. Squirtle uses Bubble, but Skarmory ignores them and uses Fury Attack, damaging Squirtle. Team Go-Getters take out three Corsola twigs, one for each other. Charmander uses Flamethrower, but Skarmory dodges. Chikorita throws the Corsola twig, but misses. Squirtle tackles Skarmory, who falls down. Charmander throws the twig, but Skarmory deflects it. Pichu, per Pikachu's advice, takes out the content of the treasure bag - a seed. Pikachu kicks it off and the seed lands in Squirtle's mouth, who consumes it and dodges Skarmory's attack with fast speed. Pikachu tells that was Quick Seed, which allows Squirtle to become very fast. Squirtle circles around Skarmory and throws the Corsola twig, which hits Skarmory. Chikorita uses Razor Leaf, Charmander Flamethrower and Squirtle learns a new move and executes it, Water Gun, on Skarmory. Skarmory is defeated, making Squirtle pleased they won. Pikachu and Pichu are freed, while Skarmory is no longer hostile, but does not remember a thing. Still, Team Go-Getters are glad they completed their mission. They notice Pelipper flying to the village, so Team Go-Getters, along with Pikachu and Pichu, run off to the village. Squirtle, however, has much to learn about being a Pokémon, but decides to stay as a member of Team Go-Getters and help Charmander and Chikorita rise through the ranks. Trivia Mistakes *At one point when Team Meanies attacked Team Go-Getters, Gengar commands Ekans by saying, "Go, Arbok!", rather than saying,"Go, Ekans!" *When Kangaskhan calls the team over, the top of her head is discolored. *During the flashback with Pichu and Team Meanies, Gengar used Confusion a move that cannot legally learn in the games. Gallery Kecleon Brothers anime.jpg|Team Go Getters 001 Charmander.jpg Category:Specials Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kunihiko Yuyama Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa